User talk:Admiralalexmann/Archive
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Admiralalexmann! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Galaxy class page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Defiant (Talk) 16:58, August 8, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent edit Do you have evidence of your claim you posted to the Galaxy class page? We need more than "believed to be shown" in order for it to be mentioned, such as seeing it in canon, a statement from someone who worked on the show, etc. --31dot 17:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :It was in the Second Battle of Deep Space 9 but the Name and Registry are not clear enough to be certain. Admiralalexmann 18:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) If it's not clear enough to be certain, where did you get the information? Or is it just a guess based on what you saw?--31dot 18:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :It is from DS9 that has been watched by people I know and they belive that that is what it shows. Admiralalexmann 18:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I understand; however we do need some sort of documentation that can be verified before including such information. You may want to review some of the policies linked above to get a feel for what we're looking for.--31dot 18:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize for my error, It was my first edit and I was merely trying to improve the Wiki. I hope that me future edits will be of assistance. Admiralalexmann 18:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) clearing comments Please don't delete comments by other users. — Morder (talk) 16:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there. To follow up on Morder's comment: look I know you are maybe hurt or offended about the oppose to your admin ship and all, but you shouldnt just go ahead and blank that page simply because the nomination wasnt approved of. It isnt anything personal and sometimes things might be perceived as insensitive when you are new to MA etc, but they are just following protocol with respect to admin ship. You wouldt give someone a promotion on their first day at work right? Same thing here. I would say to not take it personal, start contributing by adhering to standard policy as much as you can, bring up issues if you think they need attention or rethinking, and talk things out rather than erasing pages. Communication is important. Good luck and I am sure you will have fun around here. You really dont need to be an admin to contribute a great a deal and enjoy this. So no loss on your part. Cheers...– Distantlycharmed 18:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Removing comments from talk page You have now been repeatedly removing and reverting comments placed by others on your talk page. Comments pertaining to policy and even comments encouraging you. That is unacceptable frankly and since you wanted to be an admin, I am surprised you didnt know that. Anyway, your talk page is there for a reason. It is for others to communicate with you regarding any issues that arise and it is also a testament of your conduct and behavior here on MA. When Morder posts on here that you should please not just remove the comments of others, he is doing that for a reason (i.e for you to learn something). You should not and cannot just delete his comment. You want to contribute to MA, you better learn these thing. Conversations need to stay in here until the issue is resolved. Then you can archive them, but not delete. Keep up with disregarding communication attempts by fellow archivers and deleting them etc. and you risk being blocked. – Distantlycharmed 19:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I do not care. Also I have given up on becoming an admin as I will never get people to support me as YOU ARE ALL AGAINST ME! THIS IS MY TALK PAGE AND IF I WANT TO DELETE SOMETHING I WILL! :Please keep the admin nomination archive page intact as-is - archived discussion should not be edited (and especially, comments by other discussion participants should never be changed!). Continuing to delete comments after being told not to might lead to temporary blocks. -- Cid Highwind 19:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) As I said I DONT CARE! Leave me alone! : I know you don't care but I've blocked you before this edit war makes it even more worse. Please calm down and read the statements of Distantlycharmed and Cid. Thank you. – Tom 19:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have calmed down now so how long have you blocked me for? Admiralalexmann 15:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Stay calm, don't break the policies, and there should be no more issues. I've unblocked you, but if you start acting up again, the block will just get longer. -- sulfur 16:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) OK sorry but I was seriously annoyed then. Admiralalexmann 16:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry but we all tried to help you - I even tried encouraging you by stating that you can still do well and that you shouldnt take it personal etc. You acted beyond annoyed. You were throwing tantrums like a child and whining and screaming about how you dont care because they didnt want to make you an admin after like 20 edits. You also did at least half a dozen deleting and reverting - if not more - of comments on both your talk and the nomination page - completely ignoring anything you were told. You gave everyone grief for no reason, and we were all very courteous to you. I think Tom was very generous with the one day block. Any other person, had they been seen acting so out of line, repeatedly and deliberately ignoring messages/policies on their talk page etc, would have had a longer block. Not cool. – Distantlycharmed 17:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I had had a really bad day and for some reason I took it out on all you guys. Admiralalexmann 17:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Enterprise-J image Please note that the image of the Enterprise-J that you uploaded has been uploaded many times before and is a copyright violation according to our terms of use. Please do not use it again. -- sulfur 19:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC)